


Stain of Love

by Bombayfromsky



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dogs, F/M, Fluff and Smut, a lot of it, because i love em, iiidddkkk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-01 15:54:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15777285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bombayfromsky/pseuds/Bombayfromsky
Summary: You go to London to take a break, and while you were searching for your hotel, you walk past a coffee shop. What happens there turns your life upside down.





	1. Chapter 1

After working a whole year without a break, you knew you needed a much-deserved vacation. It would be great to relax, go out at night to get some fresh air, and have some fun. However, the city you live in was starting to bore you.  
You knew every fun spot and went there often. You guess that is what happens when you live in the same city your whole life. That's why you decided to go to London for a couple of days.

You knew it would be a better idea to go to another city for the change you needed, so that's why you decided to go to London. Sadly, none of your friends could come with you because some had to study for upcoming college exams, while others didn't have the money for the trip.

It sucked but at least you would be able to do everything at your pace, and maybe you would get a chance to meet new people. You even downloaded some apps, so you could get to know the local people. Either way, you were pretty excited to get away.

In fact, you were so excited that the night before your flight, you kept thinking about what you wanted to do when you got to London. But, it didn't take long for sleep to kick in. You simply tried to find the right position, and soon you slept through the night like a baby.

###### 

Your alarm went off, but you snoozed it to get five more minutes to sleep. Then, your second alarm rang, and after turning this one off, you slowly stood up to delete the other two alarms you set on your phone.

You went straight to the airport soon after preparing everything. It was great because everything was going smoothly and the flight was on time. And when you were in the plane, you used the time to sleep a little more because you still felt very tired even after 8 hours of sleep.

After a few hours, the plane prepared to land, which woke you up. The feeling of the plane going down always made you feel nauseous. However, after a successful landing and getting over your nausea, you didn't take long to get your suitcase.

_“Finally, here!” _you thought to yourself while smiling.__

____

London has so much to offer, not only cute celebrities but also the Big Ben, London Eye, and not to mention a lot of different nerd shops which you had to check out, especially merchandise for Batman and Spiderman. Sadly in your city, there weren't many nerd stores to find(shop at,) and you were eager to find more stuff to add to your collection.

____

You took a bus to drive to the Southwest area of London where your hotel was at. After several minutes, the bus finally stopped at your destination, which was still quite far from your hotel. You proceed to get out and you were pretty happy to walk through London and explore it yourself. It would be like having your own adventure! 

____

After walking for 10 minutes, you started to become a little thirsty. You still had 15 more minutes to walk in order to reach your hotel, and luckily for you, there was a charming vintage coffee shop just on the other side of the road. It was small but so full of love. You immediately noticed that the shop owner put a lot of effort into it.

____

_“This place is perfect. It has a beautiful vintage aesthetic. I could get a drink and take a cute photo for Instagram!” _You thought with excitement.__

______ _ _

You were sure nothing could ruin this day for you. The weather was nice, the flight was comfortable, and the city was just lovely. You were exploding with positive energy. You looked up into the sky with a big grin and continued to walk to the coffee shop. Just when you were about to enter, you heard a young man yelling, “Tessa! N-no, wait!” 

______ _ _

Suddenly a dog wrapped around your legs, and the man holding onto the leash couldn't help but bump into you. The iced tea he was holding onto splashed on you, soaking your shirt. And to make matters worse, the impact made you fall

______ _ _

“What the fuck..” you said in a calm voice, but it was noticeable that you were shocked and confused about what happened. You looked around to see that the dog was looking at you, and you were relieved that it didn’t run away or got hurt.

______ _ _

“I'm so sorry! My dog usually doesn't just run away,” you heard the man’s voice again. It sounded familiar, but you didn't know why.

______ _ _

You looked up at the man who was holding his hands towards you, clearly trying to help you get up. Even though he was wearing sunglasses, you could tell that he was sorry for what happened. You took his hand gratefully and he helped you back up. 

______ _ _

“I am so terribly sorry. I cannot tell you how sorry I am. Can I get you a drink, or buy you a new shirt?”

______ _ _

You found his reaction slightly amusing, so you smiled at him. It was cute how concerned he was.

______ _ _

“Actually, I was just about to buy myself a drink… so I would like to take that offer.”

______ _ _

You usually wouldn't do that because it wasn't a big deal. However, It was your favorite shirt and you had no way to clean it, but it would be nice to get an apology drink for having to walk all the way to the hotel with a stained and wet shirt Taking the offer was a chance for you to get to know the locals so why the heck not!

______ _ _

The man took the leash of his dog and scolded her before opening the door for you. You entered the shop with a shy smile, and he entered after you. Soon, he was standing right next to you.

______ _ _

“I am Tom, by the way. You can choose whatever you want. Do you want to eat something too? They have incredibly delicious muffins,” he tried to lift the mood, which wasn't really necessary. You were not mad or sad, it was just the initial shock.

______ _ _

“Well, then I would like a cup of coffee, and if the muffins are as delicious as you say, I would take one as well. But only if you take one too. I don't want to eat alone,” you smiled at him.

______ _ _

Even inside he still didn't take off his sunglasses, you wondered why but didn't think too much about it. Instead, you changed your focus to his reaction. The man chuckled obviously relieved that you don't seem to have a grudge against him. 

______ _ _

_“Man, his laugh is cute, ” _you thought while still smiling at him.__

________ _ _ _ _

“Well, you may choose where you want to sit. In the meantime, I will order everything and come to you,” he said as he looked at you and you agreed.

________ _ _ _ _

After looking around, you decided to sit outside. The weather was just too good to sit inside. As he said, after ordering he came and sat down next to you.

________ _ _ _ _

“You didn't tell me your name.” He looked at you clearly interested in you.

________ _ _ _ _

“Oh, sorry I am Y/N. It's nice to meet you...T-Tom? It was Tom, right?” You were slightly embarrassed because you totally ignored him when he introduced himself, and instead only paid attention to the muffin. Apparently, you were hungry and only heard what you wanted to hear. But now, you felt a little guilty and questioned if you should have accepted the offer. 

________ _ _ _ _

_“Was it selfish? No... I-I am just taking his offer!” _You stayed determined.__

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Yeah, it was Tom. Nice to meet you Y/N.”

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Chapter 2 will be called: We want pictures of Spiderman!!! ******

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _


	2. We want pictures of Spiderman!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It took some time, but you finally get to know who the stranger really is.

Soon after introductions, you started to happily eat your muffin. Meanwhile, Tom smiled at you and did the same. His pitbull, on the other hand, started to whimper, wanting some of that nice, warm chocolate muffin as well.

You looked down and saw the purest puppy eyes you had ever seen. As a result, you felt how your heart started to melt. You decided to pet this ball of cuteness, and because of that, the dog started to wag her whole butt and tail simultaneously in happiness.

“You have the most adorable dog I have ever seen. All dogs are cute but yours, I swear, is giving me diabetes!” you squealed under your breath.

Tom began to laugh and rubbed Tessa's back. Because of that, she threw herself on the ground wanting to be rubbed on the belly.

“Who’s a good girl? My Princess is~” He said in a high pitched voice, as he pampered her with lots of petting. For some reason, no scientist could ever explain, why humans raised their voices when they talked to cute, little beings such as dogs  
_“I am. I am a very good girl. W-Wait. What?!”_ Your thoughts surprised you. The guy was cute and good with dogs, but he could not have this effect on you that fast. However, he had such a charming smile, which you could not ignore.

With that in mind, you decided that your priority was to get Tom’s number and to try to figure out how he looked underneath those sunglasses. It wouldn't surprise you if he was some kind of movie star. With that smile, he had to be.

The handsome man stopped rubbing the dog's belly, much to her disappointment and drank his iced tea before standing up.  
“I am really sorry, but I should get going. It was very nice to talk to you Y/N.” 

“You apologize a lot, don't you?” you replied with a cheeky grin.

He opened his mouth but closed it after some seconds not knowing what to say. “You got me there,” he laughed slightly. “I mean it though. It was very nice to meet you. I hope you enjoy your trip in London.” He pointed at your suitcase as he finished what he was saying.

“Thank you, Tom.”

He took the leash of his dog, and for some unknown reason, he seemed to be in a rush. You really wanted his number, but you did not have the courage to just ask him. In fact, you needed 5 minutes to mentally prepare yourself to do that.

 _“FUUUUUUCK! WHAT SHOULD I DOOOOO?”_ You asked your inner demons as you tried to gather all your confidence. “W-Well, before you go…”

“Hm? Before I go?” He looked at you smiling, but you noticed that he really wanted to go. Seeing that, you gave up.

“I wanted to say thank you for the coffee, and that I hope you have a nice day too.”

“You’re welcome. So, I guess that's bye then,” He slightly tilted his head looking at you with a soft smile.

“Yeah, I guess…”

 

While you were still sitting you tried your best to smile as he left.  
_“I had **ONE** job and I fucking ruined it. It's not that hard to ask a really fucking handsome guy for his phone number. You did great Y/N,”_ you talked to yourself in an angry tone, and then you sighed. It was the sigh of defeat.

Slowly, you stood up, took your coffee and with the other hand you grabbed your suitcase knowing that you should probably go to your hotel now.

As you went outside, you suddenly heard the clicks of cameras. You searched for the sound, and surprisingly, there were five people taking photos of the coffee shop. They were on the other side of the road, but all of them ran after Tom as he walked away.

 _“That's strange. Why are they chasing Tom...?”_ Suddenly, it hit you like a flash.  
_“How was I so stupid? What the hell? Was I in denial all this time? Of course, there are paparazzi chasing after him. That's bloody Tom Holland!! I have been talking to Tom motherfucking Holland,”_ you thought in disbelief. 

_“How could it have been so difficult to believe that it was really him? HOW? Never in my lifetime would I have imagined that I would casually eat a muffin with him! And the worst thing is I regret it even more that I did not ask for his number.”_ This was a chance you would never get in your life again, so you hated yourself for your mistake. 

You were a huge fan of Tom Holland even before he played Spiderman. You enjoyed his acting especially in “The Impossible”.  
He was just a really great actor, and now that he was playing Spiderman, you could admire his hot abs in that skin-tight Spider-suit of his.

 _“Did I look good? Fuck. I probably embarrassed myself in front of him. I bet I ate like a monkey or something, and he internally laughed at me,”_ you belittled yourself for a moment before trying to change your mind.

 _“No, he's such a sweetheart...he wouldn't. B-but what if he did!? N-No I should not overthink this. I should just go to my hotel, take a shower, and maybe scream onto my pillow.”_ Once your conflicted mind set on a goal, you finally walked toward your hotel.

 

**Chapter 3 will be called: So we meet again**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo here is Finally Chapter 2!  
> It is a little shorter but that's because I ended it on the perfect point.  
> Chapter 3 will be longer  
> Hope you enjoy! And thank you, everyone, for the Kudos it makes me happy to see that you enjoy my Story.  
> Also, Idk how to delete the Note from Chapter one so it won't show up in Chapter 2 as well.  
> Any Help?


	3. So we meet again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, you arrived at the hotel, but instead of feeling great, you felt tired and defeated. If only you had taken the chance of your life and gotten his number…  
> In spite of that, you didn't want to drown yourself in sorrow, so you decided to have some fun tonight by asking one of the locals in your app to join you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Chapter 3 got a little long so I had to break it into 2 parts.  
> So next Chapter you get a little bit of action!

After checking in at the front desk, you went up to your room.  
Still quite beat up from your walk and encounter, you jump straight onto the bed and scream on your pillow.

After getting this out of your system, you slowly sat up and looked out of the window, appreciating the wonderful view you got.

_I need to accept my mistake and move on. I cannot stay in my room pouting the whole day. Let's have some fun tonight instead!_

What could you do to feel better? Right. You could send all your friends a voicemail telling them what had happened. You always felt better after talking about your problems. If you could even call this a problem.

As you were waiting for an answer from your friends, you looked at the apps you installed and remembered you installed this app to get to know some locals. Why not use it right now? Going out with someone else would be much more amusing than going by yourself.

So, you turned on your GPS, and the app immediately showed you some people to talk to. You changed your profile a little by adding a nice profile picture and started to look for some friendly faces. Then, you began to text some of those people. 

Shortly, a guy nicknamed _**Batman**_ wrote you back. He even had Batman as his profile picture, which you thought was awesome.

His message said: “Hey, yeah, I am kinda free tonight. I'm hanging out with friends, and we will go dancing. You can join us if you want.”

You responded with: “The more the merrier! If your friends don't mind, I would love to join you. Just let me know at which time I need to be there, please.” You smiled at your phone while writing your reply. This was easier than you anticipated.

“We’ll meet up at 23 o’clock at Fabric. You know Fabric, right?”

“I don't, but that’s what Google Maps is for, so don't worry about it.”

“Okay, if you need help just text me. I can pick you up if you get lost.”

“Thank you. I will! See you later!”

You put your phone away and started to unpack your things. Then you hanged them neatly in the closet. You still had a lot of time before meeting Batman, and you were not sure how to spend it. You knew you wanted to go sightseeing tomorrow but you didn't have any plans for today aside from going dancing with Batman and his friends.

After thinking about it, you realized you did not explore the hotel yet. It was known for its many options of relaxation as well as their great indoor pool.

 

By exploring some parts of the hotel and taking a massage in their spa, time passed quickly. You went back to your room to get ready for the meet up as soon as your massage was over

You only had one dress, which was made of a gorgeous bordeaux suede. It was a bodycon dress with long sleeves and a v-neck, which showed just enough cleavage. All in all, this dress was popping. It made your figure stand out in the best way.

You felt confident while looking in the mirror. Your make up was on point, you wore your favorite pair of shoes, and your hair looked great too.

You were feeling yourself so much that you took some selfies in front of the mirror, and posted them on your Insta story with the caption: “Going to have some fun in London”.

As you went to the meeting spot, a lot of people looked at you smiling. Even a pretty girl walked towards you and gave you a compliment for your looks.

You arrived 10 minutes earlier, so you texted Batman that you just showed up. But, as you wrote your text, you realized you were about to meet with someone whose name or face were unknown to you. This felt kinda like a Déjà vu…

As you looked around waiting for them, someone suddenly poked your shoulder. This made you jump a little because you didn't even notice someone walking towards you.

The man chuckled, “please, don't be scared. It is me, Batman. Well, actually my real name is Harrison. It is nice to meet you.”

You looked at him with a smile. It was easy to tell he was very charismatic by the way he spoke, and damn... he had some pretty eyes. 

“It is nice to meet you, Batman. I am Y/N,” you looked behind him but none of his friends were with him. Did he lie? or were they coming later? “So, where are your friends?” you looked back at him.

“Oh, well, they are late. One of them had trouble with his hair, but I think they will arrive any minute now,” he looked around himself, probably looking for them.

As you checked him out, you had the feeling you had already seen him somewhere. But, as soon as you tried to ask him his full name so you could google him, you saw Tom Holland and his brother Harry Holland arrive. 

Your jaw almost dropped. Tom looked better than ever! He was wearing a pair of ripped blue jeans, a white shirt, and a black leather jacket. 

“So, we meet again!” You smiled at Tom and stretched your hand out for a handshake, which he took instead of shaking it. Then, he swiftly pulled you into his arms for a short hug. 

“Hey, Y/N. I'm happy to see you again. What a coincidence!” His hand went to your shoulder as he spoke. He smiled so brightly that you wished you had packed sunglasses.

“Ohhh, so you know each other?” Harry said playfully grinning at you both. Harrison joined and hit Tom slightly on the chest with his elbow after he let go of you.

Tom blushed a little and explained to them how you met. They both laughed right after. “Such a Tom move!” Harrison said still laughing.

“Hey, at least I made it up to her!” Tom said trying to make them both stop, but He was chuckling with them as well.

As you saw them laugh, you smiled. They looked so chill and normal. Seeing Tom enjoying himself like that in person was so surreal. It made you forget that he was a famous actor with his assistant and little brother. But right now, it was just three guys having some fun.

“I wanna have some fun too, guys~ Should we get going? I really wanna dance!” you said enthusiastically

“Of course, my lady” Tom said as he bowed down a little.

“Follow me, my lady” Harrison said as he offered his arm for you to hold. 

You giggled because they were so silly! You happily took Harrison's arm and walked inside. You didn't even have to wait because the bouncer just let you all pass. This was the great thing about being famous. No waiting lines, no guest lists... people just know you and act like they have known you for years.

While still holding Harrison’s arm, you looked around the place. People were dancing wildly, and the music was so loud you couldn't hear a single word. You would have to shout at each other to even communicate. It all reminded you why You really didn't like clubs that much. They were always crowded and loud, but sometimes you just wanted to go dancing. At those times, you have to enter the cave of the lion. At least, you had the best company this time.

As the boys ordered a beer, Tom looked at you. “WHAT DO YOU WANNA DRINK?” he shouted and pointed at the screen displaying the drinks.

“I DON'T KNOW! REDBULL AND VODKA, MAYBE?” Something that would make you drunk and keep you awake might be a good combination, but you weren't sure.

“OKAY!” Tom ordered your drink and gave it to you. Then, Harry raised his bottle and screamed “CHEERS!” All three joined him, and everyone took a sip of their drinks.

_Vodka tastes disgusting. I forgot...I-I shouldn't drink too much or things might get crazy._

You were never a heavy drinker. You enjoyed drinking from time to time, on special occasions or when you felt like it, but there was never a pressure to do it. As a result, you were not as experienced as some other people your age, but that was okay. You didn't mind.

 

**Next chapter will be called: Dance until you drop**

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there my fellow Fans.  
> This is my very first Fanfiction and I am very excited to share this one with you guys.  
> I wanted to try out something more "realistic" I read a lot of Fanfiction in where the reader is Toms best friend, is already his girlfriend, an actor etc.  
> Like sadly I am not (sad lol) so I don't relate as much as I want to.  
> But please do not take it the wrong way, they are all soooo good and I feel so Immersed with them.  
> Also, le sexy Times always comes so fast, like I don't mind that at all...like trust me I love it ;)  
> However I wanted to write something different, I love smut but I love fluff SO much more, I can't stop grinning and fangirling when reading cute Headcanons.  
> So yeah that's my Idea behind it.  
> Leaving a Kudos and constructive criticism or cute Ideas what could happend next would help me a lot because If you love it I will post more.  
> Chapter 2 and 3 are already done they just need to be edited.  
> Thank you so much!!


End file.
